1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination lock used on a purse or the like and, more particularly, to a novel and improved combination lock which is openable by a key only, integrating a key-lock function into a combination lock.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Nowadays, combination locks are widely used on a purse or the like as a securing device for preventing the contents in the purse from being stolen by others. If, somehow, the user forgets the correct combination and he/she needs the contents in the purse in a hurry then he/she will be forced to destroy the lock to access the needed materials and thus ruin the purse. This situation commonly occurs in real life situations. Therefore, an improved design to overcome this drawback and enhance the performance and application of the combination lock is desired.
The present invention provides a novel and effective design to solve this long-existing problem and make the combination lock, more applicable,